Artemis Fowl: Twisted Fate
by SolarFrost
Summary: Part one of a two part story, story is set after OD, Artemis is almost sixteen and his world is about to come crashing down around him. Will Artemis and Holly pull through once again? Or will this bring an end to the fantasy they have come to know?
1. Friends

Chapter 1: Friends

Fowl Manor, Ireland

Artemis dropped to his knees, his hands hitting the cool cement floor. Sweat dripped down his face as he panted quietly.

"OK Juliet, I give up, you win." Artemis managed to spit out through the panting. Juliet knelt down next to Artemis, sweat also dripping from her face. She smiled, poking the line of blood that reappeared on Artemis's arm. He flinched, glaring at Juliet.

"Sorry Arty, but I cant beat you without trying anymore." Juliet said mockingly. Artemis lunged at Juliet with cat like reflexes, pinning her to the ground. He smiled triumphantly.

"Give it up Juliet, thanks to your coaching, were pretty evenly matched now." Artemis hissed. He released his grip on Juliet's wrists and stood. "Now if you'll excuse me, I believe Holly closes shop right about now, which means she'll call soon." He said turning towards the door. Juliet smiled.

"And of course, Heaven forbid your not there the _moment_ your girlfriend calls." She called mockingly. Artemis shot her a death glare, but managed to keep his composure. Holly and he were simply friends, she didn't like him, she never had and never would. He had excepted that a long time ago.

Artemis walked up the stairs, through the upstairs living room, down the hallway, and into his bedroom. Locking the door behind him, he set up the LEP 2 way communicator on his bed side table. Peeling off his sweat drenched shirt, he collapsed on his bed. A lot had changed in the last year. For one, his whole life made more sense. The counsel had agreed to let him keep his memories, on the condition that Artemis promised never to contact the fairy people again, he had maintained that promise for all of about two weeks. He had changed physically too. He had promised himself that he would get in shape after the Opal incident, and Juliet had eagerly agreed to help. But perhaps the greatest change was in his relationship with Miss Holly Short. Artemis had met many people in his adventures, from famous actors and political leaders, to world renowned criminals. But no one had earned the kind of respect that Holly had. She had saved his hide countless times, and had been a friend to him when no one else had. Because of Holly, Artemis had become a completely new person, and for that he was truly grateful.

"Sparrow to Hawk, do you read? Wake up Arty-boy." Holly crooned. Artemis bolted upright, grabbing the communicator. Holly's upper half appeared on the video screen. She was wearing a blue collared shirt, her auburn hair pulled up in a high ponytail. She grinned at Artemis mischievously.

"Oh I'm sorry Artemis, did I startle you?"

"Please." Artemis scoffed. "I'm not startled by anything." Holly grinned.

"You look like you just tried to take on a troll." She snickered.

"Even worse, I took on Juliet." Artemis said, rubbing his arm. Holly laughed.

"So how is everyone? I haven't talked to you in a few days."

"Were good. Mother and Father are off on another business trip and won't be back for another 3 weeks. Butler is doing well, he is off on a fishing trip until tomorrow. And Juliet is currently obsessed with this game called DDR. How's everyone in haven?"

"Nothing really to report. Foaly's working on some new invention that can temporally change a person from a fairy to a human and vice versa, but other than that, not much." Artemis smirked.

"We could have fun with that." He said, grinning with his trademark vampire smile.

"I don't like that smile Fowl, stop thinking." Holly said, glaring over the communicator.

"I can't help it Holly, it's what I do remember?"

Holly sighed. "So how long are your parents going to be gone?

"About another 3 weeks."

"But aren't you turning 16 in 3 weeks?"

"2 weeks and 4 days." Artemis sighed. "And yes, that does mean they're not going to be home for my birthday."

"Oh that's horrible!" Holly cried. It was quiet for a moment, but then Holly got an idea. She smiled.

"Oh no, she's grinning, thats never a good sign."

"Just sit tight Arty, I have an idea. See you soon!" And then she was gone.

"That can't be a good sign." Artemis thought to himself. He stuck the 2 way back in its drawer and went down stairs. Holly was planning something, he felt it, but of what she was planning he didn't know.


	2. Back to the Manor

Chapter 2: Back to the Manor

Fowl Manor, Ireland (5 hours later)

Holly flew over Ireland, admiring its beauty. It was summer and every flower and tree seemed to be in full bloom. Ireland was hands down the greatest place on earth, above or below. Sitting on the beautiful landscape was Fowl Manor. Holly smiled, she hadn't been to the Fowl estate in over a year, so she figured she was overdue for a visit. After all, Artemis did say she was welcome anytime. She flew up to Artemis's window and peered inside. The room was completely dark, so Holly couldn't tell if Artemis was in or not. The window was open, so Holly invited herself in. Unshelding, she watched as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. There, laying on his king-sized pillow top bed, was the great Artemis Fowl, fast asleep. Holly smiled,

"He looks so innocent." She thought to herself. She walked silently over to where the boy was sleeping. He lay completely motionless on his back, his jet black hair was a mess, falling slightly over his eyes. Gingerly, Holly brushed Artemis's hair out of his eyes with her fingers. As she looked closer at the boy, she noticed tiny beads of sweat lingering on his face. She touched the back of her hand on Artemis's forehead, feeling the heat radiating from his body.

"That's odd," Holly thought to herself, "He seemed fine just a few hours ago. He must be having a nightmare." Holly decided against waking Artemis, he would just have to be surprised in the morning. Holly walked to the door, opening it with care, making sure not to make any noise. She turned to the sleeping Artemis. "Sleep well Arty, see you in the morning." Tiptoeing down the hallway, Holly located a guest bedroom. She shut herself in the unoccupied room and crawled into the bed. Holly snickered, "Boy will Artemis have a surprise in the morning." she thought as she drifted to sleep.


	3. Reunited

Chapter 3: Reunited

Fowl Manor, Ireland

The sun made it's grand appearance at about 7:00 in the morning, it's light trickling through the curtains in Artemis's bedroom. Juliet pranced into his bedroom and thrust open the curtains.

"Rise and shine Artemis! Someone's here to see you!" Juliet said with sing-song cheeriness. Artemis groaned.

"Tell them to go away." He mumbled as he covered his head with a pillow.

"Stop being a grumpy pants Artemis!" Juliet said, hitting him repetitively with a pillow.

"Ok, ok, I'm up already, stop hitting me!" Artemis said, glaring at Juliet. She smiled at him and skipped out of the room. Artemis excepted defeat and got out of bed. After 15 minutes, he decided he looked presentable and went downstairs. Strolling into the kitchen, Artemis came up to Juliet.

"So who wanted to see me?" He asked. Juliet smirked, desperately trying to suppress a giggle but failing miserably. "Whats so funny?" He said, trying to read Juliet's eyes to find an answer. At that moment, a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" Said a familiar voice. Artemis smirked.

"I wonder." He said sarcastically, clasping his hands over hers. As she pulled her hands away, Artemis turned around. Figuratively speaking, his jaw hit the floor. There, standing in front of him was Holly, 5 foot 5 with rounded ears. "Your...your..."

"Human" Juliet finished.

"Temporarily" Holly corrected. "Artemis, stop gawking!" She scolded. Regaining his composure, Artemis smiled.

"It's good to see you again Holly." He said, sticking out his hand. Holly rolled her eyes.

"Artemis, you really need to loosen up a bit." She said, as she wrapped her arms around the boy. Artemis laughed, embracing her back.

"Perhaps your right." He sighed. Releasing his grip, Artemis took a step back. "So is there any reason you're here?" He asked.

"Well, I figured that Mulch could man the shop for a few weeks while I took a vacation. And since Ireland is the best place on earth, I figured that I would go vacationing here. So I was wondering if I could hang with you guys for a few weeks." She said happily.

"Oh my gosh yes!" Juliet cried. "Oh you have to stay! Please Artemis, can she stay?" Artemis smirked. "Well, I _suppose_ she could." Juliet grinned.

"Holly, you can stay in the guest bedroom." She said, pointing down the hallway.

"One step ahead of you, my stuff is already in there." She said smiling triumphantly. "Oh, I almost forgot, Artemis, we're throwing you a sweet-sixteen party. Juliet and I are going to plan the whole thing so you don't have to worry. In fact were going to go start planning right now."

"But..."

"No butts!" Holly said, pointing to hers. She turned to Juliet, "Come my dear, we have planning to do." She said, locking arms with Juliet. Smiling and giggling, they walked down to Juliet's room and closed the door. Artemis sighed. Somehow he knew he had absolutely no say in this what-so-ever.

"Women" he thought to himself. He pored himself a cup of coffee and sat down to read the paper.


	4. Girls will Talk

Chapter 4: Girls will talk

Juliet's Room, Ireland

Juliet lead Holly into her bedroom and closed the door. She found a clipboard, some paper and a pen, tossing them at Holly. Tying her hair back in a loose ponytail, she plopped down on the bed.

"Alright Short, Artemis's sweet-sixteen party. What are we doing?"

"We should make a guest list first. We can't invite too many people, so just close friends."

"So that would be you, me, Butler, Foaly, Finn and Mulch."

"Who's Finn?" Holly asked. Juliet's eye twitched slightly.

"Only the most evil, stupid..._thing_ that ever walk the earth!"

"Next to Artemis you mean." Holly said smirking. Juliet laughed.

"Well of course. But then again, you can decide that for yourself when you meet him." Holly smiled.

"We have to invite Trouble and Grub Kelp too, you remember them right?"

"Who could forget? Grubs the little one and Trouble is the really hot one."

"He is NOT hot! Trouble's such a player."

"He's still hot." Juliet said crossing her arms. Holly shook her head.

"Just trust me on this one Juliet. Trouble is a good friend, as long as thats all he is, if you know what I mean." Holly said in a toneless manner. Juliet smiled.

" OK Holly, anyway, that's eight people right?" Holly nodded.

"I think that's enough people."

"We have to have a really big cake. Really really big!" Juliet said, waving her hands in the air.

"We have to have a dance too! And a karaoke machine!"

"The ball-room! Oh thats perfect, we haven't used the ball room in ages!" Juliet squealed with delight.

"You have a ball room?"

"Yes. We have only the biggest ball room in all of Ireland! It's over 100 years old and it is so beautiful! It will be perfect." Juliet smiled. "Oh Holly, you and Arty _have_ to slow-dance, that would be so cute!"

"What? Are you nuts? Why would I ever want to slow dance with him. Do I look like an idiot to you? Wait...nevermind...don't answer that." Juliet smirked.

"Don't play dumb with me Holly. Just because Artemis doesn't seem to realize your feelings for him doesn't mean I don't. I'm a girl remember. Were on the same brain-wave link." Juliet smirked. "Your blushing! Oh my gosh! Holly, you can't seriously try to deny the fact that you and Artemis both like each other but are just to scared to say anything." Holly through a pillow at Juliet.

"You have no solid evidence to prove that." Holly said, sticking her tongue out at Juliet. Smiling, Juliet walked towards the door. She turned to Holly and spoke in a very soft almost mysterious voice.

"But you know I'm right. You really do like him, maybe even love him. All you have to do is tell him that." She said, and closed the door behind her. Holly sighed.

"I do like him. But that is something that he never needs to know." She thought to herself, walking over to the radio and turning it on.

"_Come on, come on _ _Jump a little higher_ _Come on, come on_ _If you feel a little lighter_ _Come on, come on _ _We were once_ _Upon a time in love _ _Accidentally in love_

_We're accidentally in love _

_Accidentally in love"_

Holly glared at the boom-box. "Is anyone on my side?" she thought to herself. She closed the door to Juliet's room and walked down the stairs to join her friends.


	5. A point of Contention

Chapter 5: A point of contention

Fowl Manner, Ireland

Artemis awoke to Holly's singing in the shower. He moaned, covering his ears to block the noise. No luck, he could hear Holly just as well through the pillow.

"Then we resort to plan B." He thought to himself. He walked into the bathroom and turned the water in the sink on full blast. A few moments later he heard a satisfying shriek from the downstairs bathroom. Artemis couldn't help but grin. You had to love technology. He got dressed and went downstairs. As he walked into the living room, Juliet shot him a death glare.

"That was so mean! You're a horrible person you know that Artemis?" She said. Artemis felt a tap on his shoulder. Presuming it was Holly, he turned around to find her smirking, a bucket of ice water at her feet.

"Whats that for?" Artemis asked. From behind him, Juliet giggled as she fastened her hands on the boys shoulders, gripping him tightly. She nodded at Holly, grinning evilly. Holly smiled at Artemis as she picked up the bucket of water. "You wouldn't dare!" He said, staring blankly at Holly.

"Oh I wouldn't?" She said, poring the bucket over the boys head. The two girls laughed hysterically at Artemis, who would have been fuming if he wasn't covered in ice water. Holly draped a towel over his head. "Now go get cleaned up because were going shopping." She commanded. "Juliet and I will be waiting in the lounge." Like a cat Artemis slunk off to his bedroom, mumbling under his breath.

When he came back down, Holly and Juliet were watching _Buffy the Vampire slayer_. "This is the coolest show in the world!" Holly cried "I could be her. And you could be my partner Juliet! We would send Vampires to extinction! Look Juliet," She exclaimed, pointing at Artemis. "a vampire!" Artemis took an involuntary step back. "I'm not a vampire!" He said with an odd bit of anger and fear in his voice. Holly stopped, looking curiously at Artemis.

"I was just joking." She said. "Is something wrong?"

"No, lets just go, okay? Butlers out in the car waiting." Artemis said, turning off the TV. Holly nodded, following him out to the car.

"What's with him?" Holly asked Juliet on the way to the mall. Juliet shrugged.

"He really hates being called a Vampire, although I'm not quite sure why. Maybe he has vampire phobia." Holly grinned. Artemis turned around to face the gossiping women in the back seat.

"Would anyone be so kind as to tell me _why_ we're going to the mall?"

"Well," Holly said. "Juliet and I need new outfits for your party thing, and we need to get you a new outfit...or two...or maybe 5. Oh and Finn is meeting us there to help us with you." She smiled, patting Artemis on the head. He sighed.

"I can't _go _to the mall. There's _cops_ at the mall. I'm a juvenile delinquent according to the mall. Do you see what I'm getting at?" Holly shrugged.

"Don't get caught." She said.

"We're here." Butler called from the front seat.

"Here we go again." Artemis said.

"Thats the spirit!" Juliet said happily as the three friends hopped out of the car.


	6. Shopping

Chapter 6: Shopping

Shamrock Mall, Ireland

Walking towards the entrance, they were confronted by a teen boy, his messy blond hair covering his eyes. Upon sighting them, the boy grinned and waved.

" 'Sup my hommies?" He called. Juliet sighed, shaking her head.

"Finn, what have I told you about the ghetto talk?"

"Oh! Right, almost forgot. Ghetto talk is not cool with Juliet so therefore, not cool with Finn."

"very good Finn, if I had a bone, I'd through it for you."

"Juliet, that was cold." He said as the girl walked passed him into the store. He turned to Artemis and smiled. "Yo Arty!" He said, punching Artemis in the shoulder. Holly grinned.

"Arty? I thought I was the only one who was alloud to call you that." She giggled. Artemis glared at Finn who was gawking at Holly.

"Dude Arty." He said pointing at Holly. "Where'd you pick up the chick. You have such taste, first Juliet and now this? Dang Arty!" Juliet laughed, Holly blushed, and Artemis shook his head.

"No Finn, this is Holly, she's an old friend." Artemis said, also blushing. But Finn just smiled at Artemis, as if calling a bluff. There was a very awkward silence between the group for a moment.

"So..." Juliet said casually, desperate to break the silence. "Who's up for some shopping?"

"Oh me! This is going to me so cool! I haven't been shopping in ages!" Holly said skipping into the mall.

Juliet directed the group into the mall, then turned to Holly.

"So what are we getting first?"

"Well, I say we find Arty boy over here an outfit more _appropriate _for the mall. Then you and I'll go get something to where at the party and Finn can help Artemis."

"Sounds good to me." Finn said. Artemis sighed.

"Whats wrong with what I'm wearing now?" Artemis asked. Holly laughed.

"Do you see _anyone else_ walking around the mall in a suit. If you don't want to attract attention, then you have to blend in." She grabbed his hand and lead him into the nearest store, Finn and Juliet following close behind.

"Artemis!" Juliet called in a hushed tone. "Which alias are we using." Artemis stopped.

"Well we could use Alfonse, although he speaks German. What about..."

"Robbie." Juliet offered. Finn laughed.

"You mean the American?" Artemis nodded.

"I suppose that he'll have to do. Ok, Finn, you and Juliet are my cousins who I'm visiting, and Holly is..."

"Your girlfriend." Juliet finished. Holly sighed.

"Thats just great, Artemis Fowls girlfriend. What is this world coming to!"

"Technically, your Robbie Jones' girlfriend, not mine."

"Whatever, lets just start shopping and get ArrrrrrRobbie out of that suit." Holly said grabbing Artemis by the hand once again leading him into the store. Artemis and Finn sat on a bench in the store while Holly and Juliet searched the store. After about 5 minutes they came back with a small pile of clothes for Artemis to try on. He sighed staring unconvinced at the pile before taking it and slipping into the changing room. Holly and Juliet joined Finn on the bench and waited for Artemis. A store clerk approached them grinning ear to ear.

"Hi there! Is there anything I can help you with today?" Finn shook his head.

"No mam, were just waiting for my cuz to come out of the changing room." He said. She smiled at them.

"So you're cousins then?" She asked, obviously desperate to strike a conversation. Holly twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

"Not me. Robbie's my boyfriend." She said nodding at the changing room. Right on cue the curtain dragged to the side revealing Robbie Jones. His hair no longer combed it fell slightly over his eyes. He wore a red Aéropostale tee-shirt and navy blue jeans, a black leather jacket, and a pair of mirrored sunglasses. Artemis had to summon all his composure to keep from laughing at their faces. All four of them were gawking at him open-mouthed. Completely submerging himself into his alias Robbie he grinned and strolled over to them.

"So, what do you think?" He said in a perfected Boston accent. Holly smiled lovingly at him.

"You look _amazing_ Robbie." She cooed. Standing, she walked over and hugged him, running her fingers through his dark hair. Artemis grinned, so she can act, he thought to himself.

"Thanks pij." (pij...like Tramps nickname for Lady in that movie? Whatever, just go with it!) He said. Juliet stifled a laugh. This was priceless, where was a camera when you needed it.

"Well that settles that then," Juliet said turning to the sales clerk. "we'll take it!"

"Very well, right this way then please." She said. After purchasing the outfit on Robbie's credit card the crew left the store. As soon as they were out of the store, Juliet broke into laugher.

"You two are great! That was priceless." She said. "If I didn't know better I would say you two seemed to enjoy that."

"Were convincing then?" Artemis asked. Finn grinned.

"Thats one way to put it." He said smirking. Holly rolled her eyes.

"So _anyway_, we all still need to get one more outfit before we hit the food court, so Finn and Artemis go to that store over there and find something for the party. Juliet and I are going this way so we'll meet you at the food court in a half hour. Remember, the dance is going to be more like a ball so think fancy! See you later!" And with that the group parted for a half hour. I'm not telling you what they all bought yet so you'll just have to wait for that chapter... aren't I evil. But back to our story... the gang met up at the food court and sat down to eat lunch. As they sat and talked Artemis noticed a group of three policemen entered the mall they seemed to be looking for someone. Artemis slunk down further in his chair. Noticing his antics holly touched his shoulder.

"Whats wrong Artemis? She whispered. He nodded at the policemen who were currently conversing with a man behind one of the food counters. The man's expression screamed fear as the policeman whispered what Artemis feared was his own name. Holly's eyes grew wide.

"You don't think that they're..." she asked. But Artemis nodded.

"We need to leave now okay." He said calmly to Finn and Juliet.

"Why?" Finn asked. Holly pointed at the policemen walking table to table looking at each person who sat there. Finn nodded and the group got up from the table and left the food court heading for the doors. About 50 feet in front of the doors Holly stopped.

"D'arvit!" She swore. "I left my bags in the food court." Artemis sighed.

"Well you're not going back in alone so I'll go with you, but we have to hurry okay?" He said, grabbing Holly's hand. He turned to Finn and Juliet. "Go to the car and tell Butler we'll be out in 3 minutes so be ready to go." They nodded and left. Holly and Artemis walked back to the food court, hand in hand. They got to their table without any trouble and Holly grabbed her bags. They turned the corner heading for the doors when a group of four policemen walked through the doors. Holly and Artemis froze. There was nowhere to go, they were trapped. Artemis racked his brain for an idea but nothing came to him. They had about four seconds to come up with a plan before the men saw them. At that moment, Holly pushed him up against the wall and kissed him. Actually, she snogged him. For a moment Artemis went completely brain dead, then it hit him. The policemen couldn't see his face. He grinned and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her. As they had hoped, the police walked right by them. As soon as they turned the corner Holly and Artemis pulled away from each other. Holly blushed.

"I just...they were coming...I...you ...um..." She stuttered. Artemis just smiled.

"This can just stay our little secret, okay." Holly grinned and nodded.

"Lets go then, your _cousins_ will be wondering where we are." Holly said changing the subject. They walked out to the car together, hand in hand. On the way, Holly grinned again. "You never told me you were such a good kisser." She said. Artemis shrugged.

"I guess thats a complement isn't it."

"I just didn't expect it thats all."

" Theres a lot of things about me you wouldn't expect."

"Like what?"

Well if I told you you'd expect them wouldn't you." He said grinning vampireishly.


	7. His and Her Circumstances

Chapter 7: His and Her Circumstances

Ops Booth, Haven

Foaly the centaur sat at his computer typing furiously on the keyboard. He had been there for 5 hours straight. Why you ask? Because Foaly had a thought, a big thought. In his hand had a copy of an old legend from the time of the king. The legend was not widely excepted by the fairy people, but it intrigued Foaly. He looked at his copy for the hundredth time.

**The Legend**

It is told that long ago, in a land forgotten, two people met and fell in love. One was half fairy, half elf; the other half vampire, half human. When the four races joined, equal in strength, they formed an artifact, forged by the magic of pure love.

The artifact was a necklace, in the shape of a heart with a key embedded in its core. The necklace simply read "He who holds the key can unlock my heart."

The two were so in love and the necklace so powerful that all races came to hate it. Over time, a group was formed to destroy the artifact, however they were not aware of the bond between the two people. The necklace destroyed them all, and mortally wounded the two lovers.

That same night, on the first midnight of the year, the lovers died in each others embrace. The key and heart were torn from each other and both were lost. The key above ground and the heart below among the fairy people.

The same hatred that destroyed the lovers will remain among the races until the key falls into the hands of a boy, half human, half vampire, and the heart to a girl, half elf, half fairy. The two souls must meet and fall in love, and the artifact must once again become one. The necklace must then be given to the new soul baring the four races.

Only then, once all has been restored, will harmony fall among the races once again.

Foaly sighed, everyone was convinced it was impossible, that it was nothing more than folklore passed generation to generation. But Foaly wasn't so easily convinced, he was pretty sure the legend was true, Foaly believed it was just a matter of time before the artifacts were reunited once more.

He knew where one of the artifacts was, and it was in the hands of a girl, half elf, half fairy, her name was Holly Short. Of course only 2 people knew who currently had the heart, Foaly and Holly who had promised to keep it a secret. But the puzzle was only half solved, because where was the key?

Foaly had searched a number of times for it but had gotten nowhere. Not only did the key not seem to exist, there was no sign of a half human, half vampire, not one. This wasn't hard to believe, vampires were almost extinct, and it was repulsive for any magical creature to mix blood with a human. Half breads were killed along with there human parent and the non-human parent was shunned from the magical world. So naturally any half breads were in hiding. Not to mention the fact that vampires were very dangerous creatures.

On every new moon vampires have to drink the blood of a virgin member of the opposite gender. So naturally it would be very rare to find a half human half vampire sense the human was always killed by the vampire.

But Foaly wasn't going to give up so easily, although he had been searching for 90 years already and had no luck.

He sipped his tea and got back to work, trying everything he could think of to thy to find the key.


	8. Secrets

Chapter 8: Secrets

Fowl Manor, Ireland

Holly sat on the end of Juliet's bed doodling on a piece of paper. She and Juliet had locked themselves in Juliet's room for the past two hours to finish the preparations for Artemis's party. Everything was set, from decorations to invitations, they had done it all.

"Are we done yet?" Holly moaned. "I'm starving!"

"You know what, I think we are done. The invitations were the last thing on the list!"

"Hot dang! Lets eat then." Holly exclaimed as she hopped up from the bed and walked towards the door. Juliet smiled.

"I ordered pizza about ten minuets ago, it should be here any minute." She said.

"I haven't had pizza in years." Holly said as she walked down the stairs. As they entered the kitchen, Holly could smell the pizza on the table. Butler had already taken full advantage of the situation and had taken a piece for himself. He smiled at the girls as they walked in.

"Juliet, I have to go, I leave Master Artemis and Miss Short in you capable hands." He said getting up from the table. He grabbed his hat and walked out the door.  
"See you later bro! Holly come sit down." Juliet said. Holly sat directly across from her and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Pizza?" Asked a familiar voice from behind them. Artemis sat in the chair next to Holly and grabbed a piece.

"If I didn't know any better, Artemis Fowl, I'd say you were loosening up a bit. A black button down, jeans and eating pizza? Doesn't sound like any Artemis I know." Artemis chuckled.

I'm afraid you're right Holly, I fear I might be losing my touch." He sighed melodramatically as Holly lay her head on his shoulder.

"That's okay Arty, I don't mind the change." Holly crooned. Juliet rolled her eyes, then returned them to the newspaper in front of her.

"Get a room." She mumbled. "Hey Artemis, you're in the paper again today." She slid the paper across the table. On the front page 4 words were printed in bold font.

**'Robin Hood Strikes Again!'** Artemis grinned.

"So that's what the press is calling you now?" Holly asked. Artemis shrugged.

"So it seems. I felt the local orphanage could use some money and I didn't think the government would miss a few more grand." Holly laughed.

"Now wait a minute, you're telling me that you don't keep the money you steal anymore?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Artemis scoffed. "I keep 90 of everything I... _confiscate._"

"And he says he's loosing his touch." Holly giggled.

"Oh my gosh!" Juliet squealed. "Our movie's coming on Holly!"

"Movie?" Artemis asked.

"Juliet and I ordered a movie, you should join us." Artemis shrugged.

"I don't believe I had anything else on my agenda for the night, so sure." The trio got up from the table and headed for the movie room. They spent the next two hours giggling and throwing popcorn at each other. By the end of the movie Holly was fast asleep.

"We could just leave her here for the night." Juliet offered.  
"I'm going upstairs anyway." Artemis said. "I'll just take her up." Carefully, he picked up the girl into his arms. She seemed to unconsciously relax, resting her head softly against his chest. He smiled inwardly, and walked up the stairs. When they got to her room he laid her down gently on the bed. For a moment he just sat and admired her beauty. The moon light illuminated her frame in a soft glow, her auburn curls dancing around her face.

Gingerly, he ran his pale fingers along her cheek bone. "I'm afraid you might be winning." He whispered softly. "Arise fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she." Artemis laughed to himself. Quoting Shakespeare like a lovestruck school boy, what had gotten into him anyway? Something glistened under Holly's pillow, catching Artemis' attention. He pulled out a small black book with a pink skull on the front. Artemis grinned, Holly kept a diary. He flipped to a random page and began to read.

"_Diary,_

_Trouble's going out with Tinkerbell again, I hate her so much. I really don't know what he sees in her, but I don't care either. Foaly said Sool's driving LEP into the ground, big surprise there. Anyway, I have to leave, the phone's ringing._"

Artemis smirked, flipping a few pages.

"_Diary,_

_It's one in the morning and I'm sitting in Artemis' guest bedroom. The best part is, he has no idea I'm here! I'm taking a vacation for a few weeks to celebrate his sweet sixteenth birthday! I can't wait till morning." _

Artemis flipped to the last entry.

"_Diary, _

_I did it! I kissed him! Oh it was perfect, you have no idea. And Diary, he kissed me back to! He's an amazing kisser, it was like everything I imagined and more. I can't deny it any longer, I love him. Oh but Diary, I can't tell him,I don't think he loves me back. It's all so confusing, all I know is I am in love with Artemis Fowl."_

Artemis reread the entry multiple times to be sure he wasn't imagining things. He couldn't believe what he was reading, she loved him back. He turned to the girl, a genuine loving smile spread awkwardly across his face. Slipping the book back under her pillow, he kissed her gently. Quietly he stood, and walked toward the door. Once more he looked back to Holly, innocently spread across the bed.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this? Arise fair sun, and kill the envious moon." He whispered. "Kill the envious moon."


	9. After all these years

Chapter 9: After all these years

Fowl manner, Ireland

Holly awoke the next morning surprised to find herself in her own bed. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she looked around the room, bewildered.

"Good morning Holly, sleep well I trust?" Artemis smiled warmly from the doorway. "I took the liberty of carrying you up to your room last night."

"Well thank you sir knight," Holly said, curtsying. "You are too kind."

Artemis grinned. "Perhaps. However, on a different note, might I be so bold as to request your presents in the library after breakfast. There is something I feel we must discuss.

Holly sighed dramatically. "If you insist. You're so demanding Arty." She teased, hitting him playfully in the chest as she walked by.

Artemis' private library, Fowl manner

Artemis sat silently in the library, reading a copy of the Book of Frond when he heard a soft tapping on the door. "Enter." He called, hastily stuffing the book under the seat cushion.

Holly walked into the room looking uncharacteristically nervous. "You wanted to see me Artemis?"

"Indeed I did, please come sit down." Artemis said. Holly plopped herself down next to him in the love seat. "Holly," He began tentatively. "If I ask you something, will you promise to give me an honest answer?" Holly nodded, and he continued. "If my calculations are correct, we have been acquainted now for almost five years, and over those years I feel we have become fairly close friends. Do you share this feeling?"

"Of course I do! Artemis, you should know that." Holly said quickly. She was all too aware of the look in Artemis' eyes, it was an odd mixture of fear, uncertainty and relief that she had never seen on him before. 'Where is he going with this?' Holly thought to herself. Her heart sped faster, sending her blood coursing through her veins. Holly closed her eyes in an attempt to calm herself. Suddenly Holly felt someones lips on hers. Her eyes flashed open in surprise. Artemis, she grinned gently wrapping her arms around his neck.

Artemis blinked in surprise. She had indeed said that she loved him in her diary but this was different. He was finally able to hold her in his arms, it was all to good to be true. He pulled away gently, staring deep into her eyes. "Why?" He whispered, running his fingers along her cheek. "I have caused you nothing but harm ever since we met. I don't understand."

Holly smiled under his fingertips. "That isn't true and you know it. You have been there for me whenever I needed it, the most dependable person I know. But more than that it's just who you are Artemis, I love you."

Artemis smiled, kissing Holly's neck. "You love me?" He breathed, sending shivers down Holly's spine.

She nodded slowly. "Yes, I do."

Artemis sat up and slipped something a small box into Holly's hand. Eyes widened as she opened it. There in the small black box was a beautiful diamond ring. Hollys eyes welled with tears. "Oh Artemis." She shook her head. "Theres no way. You know what the law says, magical creatures and mud people aren't aloud to mix. If anyone ever found out they'd..."

Artemis touched his fingers to her lips. "Sense when did the law stop us before? Holly I couldn't care less what the book says. I love you and thats all that I care about." He clutched the girl to his chest, holding her close.

Holly melted in his arms, wishing desperately the moment would never cease.

After a long time Holly finally spoke. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"It stays a secret to everyone but our closest friends."

Artemis smiled standing up and helped Holly to her feet. "Absolutely." He said, kissing her once more. Holly nodded and followed him out of the library, her heart so full she though it might explode.


	10. Faith in Friends

A/N Hey everybody!

Yes I admit it, I made AF a chick flick story. If that offends you I apologise. Many thanks to all you peeps who reviewed, it makes my whole day when I get a review. But anyway, hope you all like this chapter...

Chapter 10: Faith in Friends

Fowl Manner, Ireland

The day had finally arrived. Artemis Fowl the second was turning 16. He woke rather late that day, the suns position in the sky told him it was about 9am, as did the digital clock on his dresser. He rolled out of bed, dragging his body toward the shower. The warm water pulsed steadily over his pale skin, removing all the knots from his back and shoulders. Reluctantly, he turned off the water and wrapped himself in his house coat. He walked to his room, put on black jeans and a white button down, and walked down stairs. As he entered the kitchen, he glanced around to absorb his surroundings. Butler was sitting at the counter sipping his tea and reading the paper. Finn and Juliet were sitting around the table talking with someone Artemis didn't recognize at first. His light brown hair curled wildly sticking out underneath his black top hat. He turned to Artemis, his soft green eyes gleaming. As the young man stood and grinned, Artemis realized who it was.

"Foaly the Centaur, " Artemis smiled warmly, embracing his friend. "it's been quite some time."

Foaly laughed and nodded. "Indeed it has." He agreed.

Foaly and Artemis sat at the table among their friends.

Artemis looked around the room a second time. "Where's Holly?" He asked.

Foaly shrugged. "I don't know. She said something about a birthday present. You know Artemis, there's something different about you today. And Holly too. You both just seem to glow, like you know something we don't."

Artemis laughed to himself. "You know something Foaly, you're more perceptive that I give you credit for."

"Foalys' simply misunderstood." Crooned a voice from the door. Holly stood in the doorway, a smug grin on her face. "That, or he's just crazy." She shrugged, walking into the kitchen carrying a box of donuts.

"Donuts!" Finn danced over to Holly and took the box from her. "Holly, you're my hero."

"I know." Holly said. She walked over to Artemis placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Hi Arty, sleep well?" She asked, running her hands down his arms. She rested her chin on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

"Now?" He asked.

Holly nodded. "Just trust me Arty." She said softly, stroking Artemis' cheek. Foaly looked at the pair, his eyes full of question.

"My dear friends," Artemis started as he stood. "You are the few people whom Holly and myself feel our our closest and most trusted friends. So we decided that it was only fair to tell you all this." He turned to Holly as she gently pulled out the necklace chain from under her shirt.

"Artemis and I are engaged." Holly explained. "We plan to get married shortly after his birthday. Now I'm sure this comes as a bit of a shock to you, but..."

"Wait wait wait wait!" Foaly interrupted, his face covered in a vast mix of emotion. "You can't be serious Holly. You now what the law says, you both do!" He sighed, softening his expression. "Holly, Artemis, you know that I only want the best for both of you, but I can't allow this. If Sool or any of the LEP caught wind of this, they'd...they'd..."

"Shun Holly and kill me." Artemis said finishing Foaly's sentence. "Foaly please be assured that Holly and I have carefully considered the risk that we are taking. But frankly my friend, I also know what my heart says, and I think it's about time I started listening to it." Artemis stepped over to Holly and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Well I support you both 100 percent." Butler said.

"Me too, 'bout time you two hooked up!" Finn added.

"Can I be in charge of the wedding decorations? I've always wanted to plan a wedding!" Juliet giggled. "So what are you gonna name your first kid?"

"Patrick, or Melony if it's a girl." Holly answered. The room filled with awkward silence as everyone stared at Holly. Artemis blushed furiously, half glaring and half grinning at Holly. "What?" But no one answered her. They all turned to Foaly, wait ing for his response.

"So Foaly," Artemis said quietly. "Are you in? Can you keep the secret?"

Foaly was quiet for a long time, but then he finally spoke. "All of these broken laws are going to come back and get me." He sighed. "Justed call me Uncle Foaly."

Holly squealed for joy, running up to Foaly and hugging him. "I knew we could count of you." She said, kissing him on the cheek. Foaly blushed slightly.

"Hey!" Artemis said. "What you're hitting on Foaly now?"

Holly grinned, walking over to her fiancée. "Don't worry Arty." She crooned, resting her hands on his chest. "In just a few months, I'll be _all_ yours'." She pushed up on her tip toes, kissing his softly. "See Artemis, you just have to have a little faith in your friends."

Artemis smiled, resting his cheek on Holly's head. "You were right, as usual."

"Alright, alright, already!" Finn said. "Get a room!"

Foaly shook his head, and went back to his cup of tea.


	11. Party On

(A/N Hey everyone!! Sorries I haven't posted in forever, please don't kill me.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter, please r&r!!!)

Chapter 11: Party on

Fowl manor, Ireland

The night started at around 5:30 pm, after all the guests had arrived. Holly and Juliet were upstairs in Juliet's room, which at the moment was serving as a makeshift dressing room. Artemis, Butler, Finn, Foaly, Trouble, Grub, and Mulch were all lounging around the downstairs parlor. Butler was the one in their normal attire, seeings that everyone else was dressed up for the party. Mulch was slouched in a recliner eating a bowl of chips. In human form he looked like a scraggly man in his late 20's. Trouble and Grub were sitting around the coffee table arguing, as usual. They both wore brown pants and green collared shirts with the LEP insignia on it. Trouble proudly wore his LEP coat that Commander Sool gave him when he appointed Trouble as Major. He was Sool's right hand man, next in line for Commander. Finn was rummaging through the refrigerator, he was bored again, due to his extremely short attention span. He was wearing black jeans and a pink, yes pink, shirt with the collar popped, of course. Artemis, the man of the hour, was sitting patently by the stairs, wearing black pants, a white button down shirt, and a black tailored jacket.

Grub groaned in frustration. "How long does it take to put on a bloody dress?"

Foaly chuckled. "Ah, but in the end, it's always worth the wait."

At that moment, the door to Juliet's room opened. Juliet stepped into view first. She wore a flirty black dress with pink silk along the bottom. She twirled in a circle, winking at Finn who grinned ear to ear. She reached back into the room and lead Holly to the top of the stairs. The whole house went dead silent as everyone stared at Holly. She wore a beautiful silky emerald green dress with a corset top. The top was laced with gold ribbon, and the bottom sparkled with swirls of gold embroidery. Her hair fell in delicate auburn waves, beautify framing her angular face.

"Alrighty then!" Trouble said, breaking the silence. "Let's get this party started!"

As the group headed for the ball room, Artemis grabbed Holly by the hand, letting the rest of the group walk ahead of them.

"Holly my dear," He whispered. "there is not a word in the human vocabulary that would sufficiently describe how you look tonight." He kissed her neck softly. "And you smell good." He added.

Holly blushed. "It's the perfume you bought me, remember?"

"Indeed." He kissed her once more and then lead her back to the group. As they entered the ballroom the friends all stared in amazement of the girls handy work. The room was covered in streamers and lights. A gorgeous chandelier hung from the ceiling, bathing the room in a warm glow. The DJ booth, sound system and karaoke machine were all in the far left corner. The room was perfect.

"Hey, sup everybody?" Trouble said from the DJ booth. "How you all doin' tonight? This is Major Kelp and I'll be your DJ tonight!" He laughed into the mike. "You know how long I've wanted to say that?"

Holly rolled her eyes. "Trouble just put on some music."

"Anything for you babe." He said, popping in a cd.

For a good hour, the gang all danced and sang and and drank lots and lots of punch. (A/N : WOOT FOR PUNCH!!! sorries...I love punch, thats half the reason I go to the school dances...XD)

After awhile, Holly and Artemis had gotten into an argument.

"Holly for the last time I am NOT singing karaoke!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Give me one good reason, one!"

Holly grinned. "Cuz I got a cute nose!" She said, poking herself in the nose.

Foaly laughed. "Shes got a point."

Artemis growled in frustration. "Fine, but only because I lo... appreciate you as a friend." He said, looking at Trouble who had been glaring at him all night.

"We'll go with that." He said to himself as he walked to the karaoke machine. "This is ridiculous," he thought to himself. "Criminal masterminds don't sing karaoke." He picked a song and the music started. Artemis took a deep breath as the intro ended and began to sing.

_There's a pain that sleeps inside  
It sleeps with just one eye  
And awakens the moment that you leave  
Though I try to look away  
The pain it still remains  
Only leaving when you're next to me_

Do you know, that every time you're near  
Everybody else seems far away  
So can you come and make them disappear  
Make them disappear and we can stay

So I stand and look around  
Distracted by the sounds  
Of everyone and everything I see  
And I search through every face  
Without a single trace, of the person  
The person that I need

Do you know, that every time you're near  
Everybody else seems far away  
So can you come and make them disappear  
Make them disappear and we can stay

Can you make them disappear?  
Make them disappear

There's a pain that sleeps inside  
Sleeps with just one eye  
And awakens, the moment that you leave  
And I search through every face  
Without a single trace, of the person  
The person that I need

Do you know, that every time you're near  
Everybody else seems far away  
So can you come and make them disappear  
Make them disappear and we can stay 

The room stood stunned, no one moved and inch. "Was it that bad?" Artemis asked.

Holly shook her head. "No Artemis, that was..."

"Amazing!" Juliet finished for her. "You never told us you could sing!"

Artemis shrugged. "You never asked."

"Artemis is good at everything." Grub wined to Trouble.

"So it would seem." Trouble said quietly.

Artemis strolled over to Holly, handing her the mike. "Your turn."

Holly grinned and danced up to the machine. She picked her song and cued the music.

_In your arms I can still feel the way you  
want me when you hold me  
I can still hear the words you whispered  
when you told me  
I can stay right here forever in your arms_

And there ain't no way--  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way--  
and there ain't not how  
I'll never see that day...

'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our day  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face--always

Mmmm, baby  
In your heart--I can still hear  
a beat for every time you kiss me  
And when we're apart,  
I know how much you miss me  
I can feel your love for me in your heart

And there ain't no way--  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't now way--  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day...

'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our day  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face--always

(I wanna wake up every morning)

In your eyes--(I can still see  
the look of the one) I can still see  
the look of the one who really loves me  
(I can still feel the way that you want)  
The one who wouldn't put anything  
else in the world above me  
(I can still see love for me) I can  
still see love for me in your eyes  
(I still see the love)

And there ain't no way--  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way--  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day...

'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our day  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face--always

I'm keeping you forever and for always  
I'm in your arms.

The room burst into applause as Holly finished. She curtsied, and hopped down from the platform. Looking around the room, she spotted Artemis and threw him the mike.

"Beat that." She challenged.

Artemis walked over to where she was standing. "Was that a challenge?"

"Yup."

"I accept."

"Take your best shot."

He grinned. "Oh I intend to." He walked over to the machine, and found the song he wanted. His eyes locked into Holly's, he started the song.

_I'm not a perfect person  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You x4_

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

The song finished, and the room once again burst into applause. Artemis smiled at Holly, who hadn't moved an inch.

"You really mean that?" She whispered.

"Every word of it." He said and handed her the mike.

She seemed to float over to the booth. After a moment or two of looking through songs she found one and started it. She grinned as the intro started.

"You can sing Arty, but I bet you can't dance." She twirled in a circle as the intro ended and she began to sing.

_If I could grant  
You one wish  
I'd wish you could see the way you kiss  
Ooh, I love watching you  
Baby  
When you're driving me crazy_

Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
ooh, The way you love

It's not right  
It's not fair  
What you're missing over there  
Someday I'll find a way to show you  
Just how lucky I am to know you 

Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me   
The way you love me

You're the million reasons why   
There's love reflecting in my eyes

Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me  
The way you love me

Ooh, the way you love me  
The way you love me 

Holly danced her way through the song, and ended gracefully back on the stage.

"Thank you very much, I'll be here all week!" She crooned to her friends.

Artemis walked up to the booth and grabbed the other mike. "We have time for one more song," He said to everyone. "and I pick this one." Without a word he pressed a button and started a song. Standing on the platform, he looked at Holly next to him and started to sing.

_You have come here  
in pursuit of  
your deepest urge,  
in pursuit of  
that wish,  
which till now  
has been silent,  
silent . . .  
I have brought you,  
that our passions  
may fuse and merge -  
in your mind  
you've already  
succumbed to me  
dropped all defences  
completely succumbed to me -  
now you are here with me:  
no second thoughts,  
you've decided,  
decided . . .  
Past the point  
of no return -  
no backward glances:  
the games we've played  
till now are at  
an end . . .  
Past all thought  
of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream  
descend . . .  
What raging fire  
shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire  
unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction  
lies before  
us . . .?  
Past the point  
of no return,  
the final threshold -  
what warm,  
unspoken secrets  
will we learn?  
Beyond the point  
of no return . . .  
_Holly grinned, turned to Artemis and started the next part._  
You have brought me  
to that moment  
where words run dry,  
to that moment  
where speech  
disappears  
into silence,  
silence . . .  
I have come here,  
hardly knowing  
the reason why . . .  
In my mind,  
I've already  
imagined our  
bodies entwining  
defenceless and silent -  
and now I am  
here with you:  
no second thoughts,  
I've decided,  
decided . . .  
Past the point  
of no return -  
no going back now:  
our passion-play  
has now, at last,  
begun . . .  
Past all thought  
of right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we  
two wait, before  
we're one . . .?  
When will the blood  
begin to race  
the sleeping bud  
burst into bloom?  
When will the flames,  
at last, consume  
us . . .?  
_Holly grinned as Artemis joined her in finishing to song._  
Past the point  
of no return  
the final threshold -  
the bridge  
is crossed, so stand  
and watch it burn . . .  
We've passed the point  
of no return._

Everyone cheered and clapped as the song ended. Foaly, Juliet Finn and Butler all seemed to have the exact same smile on their faces.

Trouble shook his head. "Did we miss something?" He whispered to Mulch.

Mulch shrugged. "You don't think..."

Trouble shook his head. "No way. Holly knows better."

"I vote we find the cake." Grub added.

They all headed out of the room, looking for the cake. Holly and Artemis still hadn't moved. They stood staring at each other, caught in the moment.

Holly was the first to break their silence. "Artemis, your eyes, they're light all of a sudden."

"What?" Artemis asked, his voice almost sounding scared.

She nodded "Their lighter than usual."

Artemis shook his head and looked around the room. The rest of the guests had left for the other room, they were alone.

"Holly, might we go up to my room for a moment. Theres something you should know."

Holly's eyes grew wide. "You're breaking up with me?" She squeaked.

Artemis laughed, taking Holly's hands in his. "Never. I'd rather die one thousand deaths than live my life without you by my side. Holly I promised you forever, and I intend to keep that promise. That being said, there is a minor detail that I feel you must know." And with that he scooped her up and carried her out of the room.


	12. Without the moon

(A/N. Hey everybody! Sorry that chapter 11 was so insanely long, I just couldn't find a good place to stop. The ending is revised if you feel so inclined to read it...)

Chapter 12: Without the moon

Artemis carried Holly up to his room, somehow not attracting any attention from the other guests. He lay her gently on his bed and sat down next to her.

Holly propped herself up against the pillows, placing her hand softly on Artemis' leg.

"Artemis," She whispered. "what's going on? You've been acting so weird laity."

Artemis chuckled. "Holly," He glanced over at the clock. "in a moment or two, it will be midnight and I will officially be 16. Ironically enough it is also a new moon tonight." For a long moment he fell silent, staring blankly into space.

"Artemis?" Holly whispered, she was feeling rather impatient ant the moment.

He sighed. "Holly, do you know the stories of the ancient cross world wars?"

Holly nodded. "Vaguely."

"Well, the stories you have been told are inaccurate."

"What do you mean? Artemis, your not making any sense!"

At that moment, the clock struck midnight. An old church bell chimed omonusly somewhere in the distance sending an eerie chill through the room. Suddenly Artemis sunk to the ground, his hands covering his face. Holly could hear him moaning and muttering under his breath. She knelt next to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. His body shook under her hands, cold beads of sweat lingering on his body. She could feel the heat radiating from his body in unhealthy amounts.

"Artemis?" Holly whispered, her voice suddenly coated in concern. "Arty, are you okay?" Then, as suddenly as it came on, the shaking stopped. His breathing steadied, and he stood up on shaky legs, his back turned to Holly. Peeking her head around his shoulder, Holly eyed the seemingly stable boy next to her. He stood stone still, his eyelids were drawn shut and his hands were clamped over his mouth. Carefully, Holly reached out her hand and ran her fingertips along Artemis' cheekbone.

Artemis grabbed her wrist, his hand dripping with blood. Slowly, his eyelids drew open, revealing ice blue lifeless eyes. Dark crimson blood trickled from his lips and through his fingers. He looked at Holly and grinned, revealing a set of slender fangs protruding from his gum line.

"You see Holly," He whispered. "The history books say that the elven knights successfully slaughtered the entire vampire race. But that was a lie. The last of the vampire kings, Alucard, was mortally wounded in the war. Before he died however, he sent his wife Lady Maroshiena into the human realm. There she delivered a son and named him Petyro. They lived in hiding, Maroshiena waiting for her son to come of age, to avenge the death of King Alucard and of their race. But Petyro met a girl, a filthy, human, mud-girl. He fell in love with her and refused to make her his fledgling. When they broke the news to Maroshiena that Petyro's lover was with child she was crushed, and slowly lost her will to live. One night she disappeared, and was never heard from again. When the time came, Petyro's lover bore him a son, but she died in child-birth. Overcome with grief, Petyro took the child to the closest human residence he could find, and mesmured them into thinking it was their own child. He then shot himself through the heart with a silver bullet. I was that child Holly, Artemis Alucard Fowl; the half breed heir to the vampiric crown."

Holly stared at him. All of the signs she had overlooked, she wondered in horror how she could have been so clueless. She snapped from her thoughts as her back hit the wall. Bloody lips pressed against her own, filling her mouth with a bitter taste. He had never kissed her like this before. This kiss was not love, it tasted of greed and blind ambitions. Tears welled in Holly's eyes. This was not the Artemis she knew, the one she would forever be so hopelessly in love with. Where he had gone, she did not know, but this boy was not he.

After a moment, Artemis stopped. He pulled back with a horrified look of guilt upon his face. "Holly," His voice wavered, unwilling to trust in himself. Tentatively, he reached out his hand to touch his face. Softer than moth wings, his fingers touched her cheek. "What have I done?" He uttered as he felt the hot tears along Holly's jaw. "Holly, you have to leave." His eyes darted to the window. "I can only assume a cloud is currently in front of the moon for I seem to have momentarily come back to my senses. Holly, when that cloud moves, I will lose control over myself again. When that happens, I can listen to nothing but my instincts Holly, like... like an _animal._ You must leave, all you need to do is go downstairs and..."

Holly pressed her fingers against Artemis' lips.

"I have a story to tell you."

"Holly we don't have ti..."

"Shhhhh! Listen to me." Though her voice was hardly a whisper, but her eyes burned with indescribable intensity. "It is told that long ago, in a land forgotten, two people met and fell in love. One was half fairy, half elf; the other half vampire, half human. When the four races joined, equal in strength, they formed an artifact, forged by the magic of pure love. The artifact was a necklace, in the shape of a heart with a key embedded in its core. The necklace simply read..."

"He who holds the key can unlock my heart."

Artemis' voice joined hers.

"The two were so in love and the necklace so powerful that all races came to hate it. Over time, a group was formed to destroy the artifact, however they were not aware of the bond between the two people. The necklace destroyed them all, and mortally wounded the two lovers. That same night, on the first midnight of the year, the lovers died in each others embrace. The key and heart were torn from each other and both were lost. The key above ground and the heart below among the fairy people. The same hatred that destroyed the lovers will remain among the races until the key falls into the hands of a boy, half human, half vampire, and the heart to a girl, half elf, half fairy. The two souls must meet and fall in love, and the artifact must once again become one. The necklace must then be given to the new soul baring the four races. Only then, once all has been restored, will harmony fall among the races once again."

Holly smiled gently, retrieving a small golden heart hanging on a chain around her neck. Artemis did the same, only he retrieved a golden key.

"I thought it was just old Irish folktale." Artemis whispered. "Is it even possible? What are the chances that..."

Holly's laughter stopped him mid sentence. "You think that all of these things could fall into such intricate alignment by chance? These things don't happen by change Artemis, it's destiny."

"Our twisted fate."

And with that, the cloud slid past the moon.


	13. Draining Relationships

Chapter 13: Draining relationships

A/N: Hey peeps, sorry its been so long. I had a major surgery in early December so I've been sort of 'out of commission' for a while. But I'm back in action!!! Hey, nobody

commented on my last chapter...sobs that makes me very sad.

Foaly was beginning to get worried, not that it took much. He paced back and forth in the parlor, his hooves soon to wear a hole in the rug.

Luckily, Grub had to go home as to not break curfew, which meant both he and Trouble had left already. "Two less people I have to worry about" Thought Foaly. But where were Artemis and Holly? Foaly sighed, staring at the beautiful landscape through the large bay window in the parlor. It was very hard to see Foaly noticed after a moment. He decided it must me a...

and then it clicked.

Holly, Artemis, the key, the heart, the moon, past the point of no return, garlic, good Lord it all suddenly made sense!

Foaly charged up the stairs and burst into Artemis' bedroom. "Holly!" He yelled through the dark.

Now there were two breeds of centaur indigenous to the magical island the was Ireland. There's the dark breed; who ruled the night, and was nearly blinded by the sunlight. They spent their days hiding in the dark, dense forests of west Ireland and ran a muck through the hours of the night. Light centaurs on the other hand, were completely blind in the dark, but thrived in the light.

Foaly, unfortunately, was the later breed of centaur. He stood in the black room blind as a bat, calling out for his friend. Foaly however, was prepared for every possible situation. Holly said it was his paranoia, he claimed it was his genius. He pulled from the pocket of his jeans a glow stick. But this was not just an ordinary glow stick the mud men wave wildly at concerts, no, this was a classified LEP glow stick, invented by Foaly. The light shone from it as bright as a lamp, softly illuminating the entire room. The sight that filled his eyes sent sickly chills down his spine and would be one that stayed with him for the rest of his days.

Artemis loomed over Holly, his hands gripped tight on her shoulders. Hollys body seemed to erupt with blue sparks, twisting and swirling around her. As the blue sparks drained from her body, they began to twist around Artemis as they turned a crimson red. After a moment, the blue sparks ran out, and Holly collapsed into Artemis' arms.

"Holly!" Foaly shrieked in horror.

Artemis turned to Foaly, his eyes penetrating Foalys mind. Suddenly, Foaly realized he couldn't move, Artemis' eyes willing him to freeze. Artemis set Holly on his bed, and walked up to Foaly, all in a shorter amount of time than it would take to blink. In an instance he was there, his face inches from the petrified centaurs. Artemis wrapped his hand around Foalys throat and with one hand lifted him into the air. "Artemis," He choked, but Artemis simply tightened his grip on Foalys neck. Foaly could feel his body pleading for oxygen as he hung, suspended in mid-air.

"Artemis?" Hollys voice weaker than Foaly had ever heard it, called from the bed. "Arty, let him go. Please." After a moment that it seemed to Foaly lasted an eternity, Artemis dropped him to the ground. Foaly scampered to Holly, clutching his throat as his lungs gasped greedily for air. Holly's eyes were closed, her ribcage rising and falling in a jagged pattern. Artemis had somehow completely drained her of her magic, and now she lay helplessly at the mercy of her blood thirsty vampire fiancée.

Though her eyes never opened, Holly reached out and took Foalys hand. "You have to leave now." She whispered. "Go downstairs as if nothing was wrong, I don't care what you have to tell people but keep them away from here. Make sure that Mulch, Finn, and the Kelp brothers all get home, you can stay here if you like."

"But Hol, what if he..."

"I'll be fine." Holly assured him. "Now go." She squeezed his hand, then let it go.

Reluctantly, Foaly stood, and with a final glance at his dearest friend, turned and walked out the door.

Artemis shut the door gently, then in a flash was at the bedside. Holly opened her eyes meeting his cold, steely stare. He gazed at her with a hunger that frightened Holly to no end. What was to become of her on this night of fate? The words to their song suddenly burned their way through her consciousness. Her feeble voice crooned out the words.

"Past the point of no return, the final threshold - the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn . . . We've passed the point of no return."

Artemis grinned, revealing his slender fangs once more to Holly. He placed his hands on either side of her, leaned down, and kissed her.


	14. Here comes Trouble

Chapter 14: Here Comes Trouble

"Freaking little brother," Trouble muttered under his breath as he flew across the landscape of Ireland back to Fowl manor. "making me freaking miss half the freaking party." Though he would never admit it, Trouble was not just upset about having to take his kid-brother home. In fact, the Officer had been silently fuming since the moment Holly had walked, no, _floated _down those stairs and took Artemis' arm instead of his. Not that it should really bother him, I mean really, how old was he, 70? Sheesh, he needed to stop acting like such a child. Holly and Artemis were friends, there was nothing wrong with that.

Fowl Manor rose dramatically on the horizon, making a bold statement against the fields and woods surrounding it. For a mud kid, Fowl had quite the crib. Trouble glanced at his wrist watch as he approached the manor; 4:25am. "Wow, I wonder if anyone is even still here." He muttered. He tapped a button on his helmet, switching the visor to heat seeking.

"Thats odd," He thought, staring at the two blobs of heat in one of the upstairs rooms. "I wonder who that is." One of the creatures was human, the other was either an animal, or a fairy for it's body temperature was much higher than the humans. Something inside Trouble told him to leave it alone and go in the front door, but the temptation was simply too great. Don't they say, after all, that curiosity killed the fairy?

Trouble perched silently on the cool, marble balcony; slipping off his helmet to let his tender, pointed ears breathe. The room was pitch black, which only spiked the fairies curiosity. He blinked his eyes twice adjusting his iris cam so that he could see better. The sight that met his eyes immediately triggered bile to rise in his throat. It was indeed Artemis' room that he had stumbled across, the mud boy himself lay asleep in his giant bed. The sheets lay at his waist exposing his bare chest, white as the marble balcony. What made Troubles stomach heave however was the body laying beside Artemis'. Holly's flawless tan skin stood in sharp contrast to Artemis', which was made even more obvious by the close proximity of their bodies. Holly lay half on her side and half on her stomach, curled up next to the boy. Her tasseled, red hair fell to about the middle of her very bare back.

Trouble stared in shock at the scene, not wanting to believe his own eyes. "Oh Holly," He managed to breathe, though the lump in his throat made it very hard to speak at all. "Oh Holly, please no." But it was no illusion, he realized solemnly. Holly had broken the cardinal rule, and now left Trouble with only one option. So in one swift decision, Trouble buried away every soft emotion he held towards the pair, and in it's place began to rekindle his hatred toward the mud people, one mud boy in particular. Biting back his tears, he replaced his helmet and took off into the night.

"Let it be war upon you both." He hissed, speed dialing Commander Sool at the LEP Headquarters.


	15. Reality's Dawn

Chapter 15: Reality's Dawn

"Warmth..." Artemis mused in his mind, still in a subconscious, dream-state. "I feel so warm."

Why? Why was he so warm? He was never warm. And why was his entire body tingling with pins and needles? "Am I dead? No, I can feel the blood in my veins...wait a minute...I can _feel the blood in my veins_?"

The memories from the past 24 hours came to him in short, jolted clips. Most of them didn't really make any sense, but he was pretty sure he got the gist of what happened. "Could it even be possible?" He wondered.

Eventually, he allowed his eyes to open, taking in the reality around him. "Extraordinary." He breathed. All of his senses must have enhanced with the knew found magic running through his veins, for his surroundings consisted of colors, scents, and sounds that he never had noticed before. It was still the same room, same house, same body; and yet somehow, it was all completely different.

It was only then that he noticed the soft, rhythmic beating of the heart lying beside him. He looked at the beautiful creature resting at his side. Holly's body stretched out along-side his own, her head resting softly on his chest. His arm was draped around her torso, his hand resting on the small of her back. His heart seemed to strain suddenly, its every beat sending pangs of guilt through his body. He looked at the girls face, touching the delicate flush that lay upon her cheeks. His fingertips slid from her cheek to her ear and down her soft neck, until they reached the two small puncture holes on the hollow of the throat. His fingers trembled, as did his voice. "What have I done?" He whispered, his voice barely audible. There was so much more that he wished to say, but the words simply would not come.

Ever so gently, as to not wake the sleeping angel, Artemis untangled himself from her and climbed out of the bed. He dressed hastily, not bothering to shower. He knew that no amount of water could clean him of this. With a final glance at the angel sleeping in his bed, he left the room and headed down the stairs. It was raining outside, but Artemis frankly didn't care. His controlled walk became an all out sprint after about ten feet, as he tromped out into the Irish countryside.

Artemis ran until his legs gave out underneath him, falling to the ground in exhaustion. Mud and rain water splattered his black slacks and white shirt, but he didn't seem to notice; tears falling from his blue eyes as fast as they did from the sky. He clutched his knees to his chest, willing the tears to stop, but they just kept falling.

Artemis hadn't the slightest idea how long he sat there, but the sun had begun to set and he still had made no intentions of moving. The rain had kept a steady pace all day, successfully drenching him from head to toe. He sat in the middle of one of the countless fields surrounding fowl manor, his knees still clutched tightly to his body. Engulfed in his own sorrows, Artemis failed to notice the patter of feet coming down the knoll behind him.

"Artemis!" A shrill, desperate cry, echoed through the countryside. Holly bounded towards him, and nearly tackled him. The force would have sent Artemis to the ground if he had not already been there. She wore the dress from Artemis' party, though its' hem was now covered in mud, her hair thrown back in a messy bun. "Artemis," She whispered, clutching his cold, wet frame to hers. For a moment Artemis did nothing, content in the warmth and sweet aroma of Holly's presence. But the shame and guilt tugged hard on the bit they had placed in his heart, and Artemis pulled back. Holly cocked her head to the side, meeting her fiancées eyes with question and concern. No where on the girls face was any traces of anger or hatred, but this brought no relief to Artemis' troubled conscious.

The boy hung his head, begging the tears to stay within him. "Holly I'm so sorry." He whispered, not trusting the stability of his own vocal cords. He had after all been sitting in the cold rain for the entire day; it was impressive that he had any voice left at all. "I...I..." He didn't know what to say to her. His tears had apparently washed away his mask of stony, cold composure. After a painfully long moment, he seemed to find his words. He looked up at Holly, his eyes welling once more with tears. He reached out a trembling hand to touch her face, but he couldn't. His fingers coiled as he set his hand back in his lap.

"Holly," He said softly. "Last night...I should _never_ have put you in that situation. You risk your life to save mine, and in return I..." Artemis couldn't bring himself to finish his apology, as a tear slid along his cheek.

Holly raised her hand, and Artemis braced himself, waiting to be struck. But Holly's fingertips simply touched his cheek, brushing the tear from his face. She gently lifted Artemis' face, and with a crooked grin planted a gossamers kiss upon his lips. "I love you." she breathed. "For years I've dreamed of spending the rest of my life with you Artemis. Of going on endless adventures, beating unthinkable odds, and dieing in each others arms when all those adventures finally catch up with us." Holly laughed and Artemis grinned feebly, for they both knew the truth in that statement.

Holly took Artemis' hand in hers and placed it on her cheek. "You asked for my hand, and I accepted. That means I am forever yours Artemis; mind, spirit, and body." She led his hand down her neck to the punctures at the base of her throat. "If that includes this, then so be it. You just owe me _big time_, my sweet muddy vampire." She added with a mischievous grin. She stood and pulled Artemis with her.

He sighed, clutching the creatures hands in his. "I will never understand how I ended up so blessed."

Holly placed her hands on his chest, gazing warmly into his eyes. "You kidnapped me. Remember? But I don't think you ever realized that on our very first encounter, you stole something from me that I never got back." The puzzled look on the boys face was enough to make Holly giggle. She took his hand, placing it on her own chest; right above her heart.

A smile that Holly had never seem before crossed seamlessly over Artemis' lips. The emotions ranged from gratitude, to pure, untainted, and undieing love. Holly planted a kiss on the his neck, resting her lips over his pulse. Then, without warning, she bit hard on the boys neck.

"Ahhhhhh!" Artemis yelled, stumbling back. "What was that for?!?" Holly's flat teeth didn't draw any blood, but a bruise had already began to form. Holly winked at him, and mouthed the words '_you're it_' before cantering back up the knoll towards the manor.


End file.
